


Journal of a Cannibalistic Sweetheart

by Mithril_P_Adament



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_P_Adament/pseuds/Mithril_P_Adament
Summary: Hmmm.... I heard journals help with..."problems" so why not write stuff down. At least it'll keep me from forgetting, after all there are so many potential courses to be had, this should make sure I don't forget them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by RE7 and the song Full Course For Candy Addicts by Machigerita-P (I prefer the Wil cover by MioDioDaVinci) 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_TPUsuJfxJs

I guess I should start with the first course. A teenager, its skin was a shade lighter than the color of chocolate. It was flawless, not a knick, bruise, or scar. It had such a sickly sweet smell, irresistible was the least that could have been said. It struggled quite fiercely, but it stopped when I snapped its neck. While its skin was perfect for a pie crust, the rest was rather... Rancid. Smoker obviously, lungs had to be tossed. Blood was not worth anything, save maybe a marinade if spiced properly... Eyes were dull; no fire, no fire. It didn't have much drive in life until it realized it didn't want to die when it meet me. Organs were a wreak, stomach was worthless, so was its heart. It had no muscle mass, so nothing good to be had at in a large majority of its body. Intestines were still good so I had a pie filling, at least. It thought at first I was going to rape it, I was never one for playing with my food. I told it I was hungry, it offered money. I refused, of course. It didn't even scream, it was to terrified. I blended the intestines, after washing them out, into a liquid. Then I added some canned cherries to it, gave it some more flavor and thickness. The skin was nice and supple after stretching it a bit, I laid it in the pan, poured in the filling, covered it with more skin and placed it in the oven. It took awhile to bake. When I got it out it smelled heavenly.

Mmmmmm....just like Mother used to make.


	2. Lean Muscle Roast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if this should be explicit.

I was so lucky today! There is a gym just a few blocks from here, so many that have such good usable parts. It was a trainer of some type. But what mattered the most was its lean muscle. It gave me quite the work out, too! Running through so many back alleys, sure gets the blood pumping. Unfortunately, it ended so quickly... It wasn't paying attention and fell down some stairs, breaking its leg in the process. It skin was bruised, lucky I didn't care for its callused skin. Its blood was somewhat sour, which was very unique. Its muscle, you would think it would be tough, was quite tender. Its testicles would be perfect for some meatballs, though only two wouldn't do. I'll tear off some individual muscles sinews to make into noodles, and make some spaghetti and meatballs once I collected enough. I sliced chunks off and put them in a slow cooker with some onions, garlic, carrots, and potatoes. Salted and peppered, of course. I poured the marinade I made with the last ones blood in. It would take overnight to fully draw out its flavor, but I wasn't worried because its heart and lungs would be amazing fried in some oil. Its stomach and intestines I baked into a cake. I don't what it is about intestines, but I use them often in my desserts. Though they are somewhat hard to clean properly. I ground the rest to make sausage for in the morning, it will go perfectly with some poached eyeballs. Oh, I should hunt near the gym more often!


End file.
